


Shrinkage

by 33hannah



Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, M/M, Magic, Married Couple, Vore (kinda sorta almost not really), Yaoi, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/33hannah/pseuds/33hannah
Summary: When Kyle's spell doesn't go as he planned, he and Fanboy find ways to make the most of their sexcapades.
Relationships: Kyle Bloodworth-Thomas/Fanboy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Shrinkage

Anonymous requested FanKyle vore story. I haven’t done vore before. Why do I do this to me? 

I accept requests. Thank you, Anonymous!

* * *

Kyle stared open-mouthed from his wand to the pile of clothes on the master bedroom floor where his husband was standing moments before disappearing into a cloud of smoke. His heart dropped. The spell hadn’t worked.

“Zack?” He whispered, using his real name to address the pile.

“What the hell did you do to me?!” A small voice squeaked from the pile, and a tiny Fanboy popped out from under a shirt sleeve. Kyle breathed a sigh of relief. “You! You shrunk me!” Fanboy squeaked with anger, stomping his feet at the towering wizard. Kyle had the grace to look sheepish as he flipped through the pages of his Necronomicon to look for answers.

“You wouldn’t stand still!” The wizard shot back, magically teleporting the book away when he couldn’t find anything useful. He dragged a hand down his face and stared down at his miniature counterpart. He’d really fucked up this time. Fanboy was no more than three inches tall, swaddled in a mountain of his clothes that hadn’t shrunk down with him. “Consider this a punishment for not doing as your told.”

“Change me back!” Fanboy demanded pointing a finger. Kyle didn’t want to laugh because Fanboy was genuinely angry, but this situation was nothing short of comical. He snorted into his free hand, and Fanboy bit into the wizard’s skin with his sharp little teeth.

“OUCH!” Kyle yelped and jerked his hand away. Fanboy bit hard when he wanted to. He must’ve been really pissed but now Kyle was beginning to get irritated as well. “Ninny, you’re not helping me change you back by biting me.” He pointed out.

Fanboy thought about that and sighed. “Sorry, Ky,” he squeaked, bunching his giant mask to cover himself. “So much for the dick enlargement spell…”

Kyle stopped himself from bursting out laughing at that comment, looking over his husband’s delicate little body. Yeah, so much for that. Still, something about the other man’s pristine fragility made his heart thud.

Fanboy gasped. “Shit! You need to change me back right away!” Kyle raised his brows questioningly. “We don’t have much time before Chum Chum comes over for dinner!”

Kyle glanced at his silver watch. “It’s 4:00,” he said. “He doesn’t arrive until 7:15. I say we have plenty of time to fool about.”

Fanboy yanked at his hair. “I still need to make dinner!” He retorted angrily and buried his face in his hands. Kyle’s heart swelled and he gently gathered up his partner in the center of his palm. “Besides,” Fanboy said sadly, “how can I please you like this? I’m the size of an action figure!”

Kyle grinned, showing off his straightened teeth. “Are you certain? Because it seems that I haven’t gone down. See?” He tilted his palm so that Fanboy could see his bare lower half and his rock hard erection.

Fanboy perked. “Oh!” He licked his lips. “You really did mean it when you said size doesn’t matter.” He thought for a second and his eyes grew hazy with lust. “You look so much bigger now. How did that happen?” he joked and Kyle chuckled softly.

‘Indeed, I can’t imagine why.” He eyed Fanboy’s little erection grazing against his palm. “Would you like to see it up close?” His husband nodded eagerly, and Kyle carefully lowered him to rest atop his pelvis. Balancing himself, Fanboy made his way to the base of Kyle’s cock, the lovely scent filling his nostrils.

Before he touched the rod, he paused. “You’re going to change me back, right? I still need to make dinner.”

Kyle laughed but reassuringly pet the top of Fanboy’s hand with a single finger. “Of course, Love.” It was a sweet gesture, and the small male purred as the finger trailed down to gently rub against his tiny erection. The rough calluses felt amazing along the extremely sensitized nerve endings, causing Fanboy to go weak in the knees.

“Hnnng… Kyle…” He moaned, leaning back against the cock which was about double his size.

“Go on,” Kyle urged, pulling his hand away much to Fanboy’s disappointment. “Please me.”

Fanboy gulped at the enormity of this task and craned his head back to look at the giant glistening head. He couldn’t reach his arms all the way around it, but he held on, legs parted, and straddling the middle before he scaled to the large head. These new sensations were both startling and pleasing to the wizard, who watched with fascination as his lover aptly scaled the cock.

Already rock-hard from their foreplay before the shrinkage, Kyle knew it wouldn’t take long for him to cum. Plus, despite his size, Fanboy quickly grew skilled at touching and stroking and squeezing exactly he remembered where Kyle was most sensitive. The wizard could feel every caress, the feather-light touches driving him wild. The warmth and texture of Fanboy’s little pink tongue lapping at the head of his cock was amazing.

Before long, Fanboy began to eagerly grind into his cock, humping his shaft, his tight little balls bouncing against him. Kyle tried to sit back in their loveseat and simply enjoy the ministrations, but his pure want got the better of him.

Carefully leaning down, he dragged the tip of his tongue against Fanboy’s ass. Fanboy moaned into it, lifting his hips in offering. Pleased, Kyle flicked his tongue against the tiny hole. Most days, he’d fuck Fanboy senseless, but for now, he would enjoy this.

In no time at all, precum began to bead at his head. Fanboy delighted in this, swiping his tongue along the slit. Fanboy couldn’t hold all of Kyle’s impressive load, a fact Kyle found interesting because Fanboy couldn’t even handle it when he was a normal size. The thought was too much. He was going to cum.

With gentle care, he wrapped his thumb and forefinger around Fanboy’s waist and gently held him in his trembling palm. Fanboy panted, rock hard and exhausted. “W-What are you doing?” He moaned, obediently limp, and sprawled across the palm.

Kyle towered over him, a dark mischievous look in his eyes. With his other hand, he jerked himself into orgasm and aimed the pulsing cock at and over his husband. He came with great long spurts, shooting a fountain of cum down. He watched as Fanboy got blanketed in the hot, sticky liquid, covered in white. He spluttered and tries to turn away, but it kept coming until every last bit of him was coated in Kyle’s seed. Even when Kyle’s cock tapered off, he nudges the tip against Fanboy’s face, simply because he could.

Fanboy, shuddering in his carnal high, gave it a lick. Kyle chuckled, releasing his softening cock. For a few blissful moments, he simply watched Fanboy play with his cum in the cupping of his palm, looking wild.

Then Kyle purred, unable to keep the smirk out of his voice, “Shall I clean you up?” Fanboy nodded, still unable to speak with his throat and lips so thoroughly drenched. He was still fully erect, his tiny cock bathed in semen. Kyle glanced at the dirtied floor of their master bedroom and shrugged. He’d get to that later. First: Fanboy.

Kyle carried his husband to the bathroom and plopped him on the countertop before washing the majority of the jizz off his hands. Fanboy whimpered at the cold porcelain, pumping himself and using the cum as a lubricant as Kyle took his time.

“Come on, babe,” he whined and Kyle smirked, scooping him up in both palm this time and ordering him to lay back. Fanboy obeyed and gasped as the tip of Kyle’s hot wet tongue teased his erect dick. The sensations were overwhelming, the textures of his tongue sparking notes of pleasure Fanboy hadn’t known existed. He writhed beneath Kyle’s tongue, mouth hanging open, hands trying and failing to grip it. Kyle watched with a dark, seductive stare as his husband moaned aloud, bucking his hips up against the slimy appendage.

“A-AH! K-Kyle!”

In truth, Kyle didn’t mind the taste of his semen, when in fact it was rather sweet. He continued to lap the entirely of Fanboy’s crotch, rubbing tirelessly against the area. Fanboy’s eyes rolled back and his back arched as he neared his peak. Then, Kyle pulled back his tongue in favor of settling the twitchy little prick between his lips and sucking sensually.

Fanboy nearly screamed in rapture. It felt as if his dick was being massaged by a large wet vacuum, and when Kyle’s tongue rubbed against his head from inside his mouth, Fanboy came with a loud cry. Kyle intently watched his lover throw his head back, eyes wide, jaw slack, shaking like a leaf as he spurted his tiny gift across Kyle’s tongue. His orgasm lasted longer than usual, and when it settled, he’d felt like he’d run a marathon. He lay back bonelessly in Kyle’s hand, all but his crotch still bathed in the sticky white of his lover. He could barely speak.

The wizard smiled. Thinking quickly, he placed the entirety of Fanboy’s lower half in his mouth, sloshing around and cleaning him up. The shrunk male hardly noticed, on the verge of passing out from the intensity of his orgasm. He didn’t even notice Kyle taking him the rest of the way in. He lazily humped against Kyle’s wet tongue and giggled madly as the rest of the cum was licked from his body. Of course, when he neared the back of the throat, he came to and warned kyle of what might happen if he wasn’t careful.

Feeling extra mean, Kyle swallowed. Fanboy just about screamed when his lower half began its descent into the hot tight throat, but then the wizard snapped his fingers. His husband teleported from his throat into the sink, shaken and slimy but unharmed. He gulped breathlessly and tried to stand, only to slip against the wet porcelain. Kyle smiled kindly and proceeded to bathe the other man, taking care to be extra gentle using soap and shampoo to thoroughly clean him. Once cleaned and dried, Kyle carried him to the bed and curled up around him.

Poor fanboy quickly fell asleep atop the mountain of soft blankets, and Kyle carefully pressed his lips to the top of his head.

“I’ll take care of dinner, Love.”

When Fanboy woke back up an hour later, he was back to normal size.


End file.
